Zombies (Treyarch)
Nazi Zombies is a leisure game mode in Call of Duty: World at War where both single player and co-op modes are available with up to four players online or two players in local splitscreen. It became highly popular upon its release. The player must survive endless waves of either attacking Nazi or Imperial zombies, buy weapons and perks in the process, and optionally repair their defenses. There is no known limit to the levels. Zombies become stronger and faster upon completion of each round, forcing players to make tacitcal decisions about point spending and progressing through the map. There are four maps in the Nazi Zombies game mode; three of which feature Nazi Zombies. The third featured Imperial Japanese Zombies. The levels are: #'Nacht der Untoten' #'Verrückt' #'Shi No Numa' #'Der Riese' Music easter eggs Nacht der Untoten If you go into the help room, to the right of the random box, there is a small radio. Shoot/knife at it once and it will play random music per round/days.If it gets annoying and you want to turn it off, knife it again or shoot it again and it'll turn off. Verrückt In Verrückt go into the bathroom, and over to the first toilet and press F (PC), X (Xbox 360), square (PS3), 3 times and it will play the nazi zombies theme song ("Lullaby for a dead man"). Shi No Numa In the comm room, there is a telephone.Press x (Xbox 360), F (PC) or square (PS3) (defaults) and it will start playing music (The One) after a short while. There is also a achievement for this named Dead Air, which is a technical phenomenon, in which a broadcast is interrupted unintentionally, due to lack of a digital signal being sent, and also the name of a campaign in the game Left 4 Dead, in which four survivors are attacked by an endless zombie horde, much like this game mode. In the first room, there a three radios in different areas (although always the same places). If players go up to each radio and press and hold the reload button (Xbox:X, Ps3:Square & PC: F), the radio will begin making a static noise. When all three radios are turned on, a radio message will begin playing which gives the lat/long co-ordinates of Area 51 and the Russian Meteor incident site, Tunguska. (Possible references to the zombies being created by aliens or a radiation emitted by the meteor.) There is also a message dictated by an un-identified soldier to a man named Peter (believed to be the man hanging from the roof on the first room in Shi No Numa.) Claiming that the Asylum (Zombie Verrukt) had been lost and that Der Reise (The Giant/Zombie Factory) must been held. Der Riese Go to the room with the Trench gun (open door on left in starting area then open other door) and there will be two green jars with a spine and brain in them (one on a table and one on a shelf across from it) then do the same thing in Shi No Numa (press X, square, or F when next to them). When you do that go across the bridge to the Double Tap Root Beer and go in the teleporter room. There should be another room on the right with another green jar. Press X, square, or F and then the music should start playing. also, in the teleporter rooms C and B, there are radios. to find the one in C, go past the bowie knife and find a shelf. on the top left, there is a radio. hold X and here a part of the experiments in Der Reise. in B, go to the teleporter and go down the steps, in the right incinerator, there is another radio. again hold X. Perks Perks were first featured in Verrückt, and have been in every map since, making Nacht der Untoten the only level without available perks. *Quick Revive (named "Revive Soda") *Double Tap (named "Double Tap Root Beer") *Juggernaut (named "Jugger-Nog") *Sleight of Hand (named "Speed Cola") The Maps Nacht der Untoten This is the first map of the Nazi Zombies campaign. It is also the smallest and simplest. There are only three rooms in this map, which is based on a bunker and some of the land surrounding it in Airfield. The zombies in this map are less deadly than the ones in the others. This is the only map not to include perks, traps, and electricity. This map introduces the four power-ups that are seen in the other maps. Because it is a last minute developer addition, this map does not advance the zombie story arc. But, a possibility is that all of the characters but Richtofen (which they meet at Shi No Numa) are flying a plane but, they crash on Nacht Der Untoten. The plane contained a part of the meteriote and when the meteorite hit the ground it created the Nazi Zombies. The guys fought until they rebuilt a plane and they left for the asylum where they went to backup Peter. Verrückt This is the second map in the Nazi Zombies campaign. The zombies in it are more dangerous because they can attack through windows, climb through windows, and down you faster. This is the first map to include traps and perks, and bouncing betties. It is also the first map to require the electricity to be turned on. The map is based on Asylum. There are ten rooms in this map. This is the first map where the mystery box can be destroyed by the teddy bear and reappear somewhere else. This level takes place in Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany. This is the only map to feature "sides". There is a German and American side, each with the faction's respective weapons. When playing with 3 or 4 players, they will be split up and have to reunite at the generator room. This is also the first map to introduce and objective-based game play, of sorts. Shi No Numa This is the third map in the Nazi Zombies campaign, even though it includes Japanese zombies instead of Nazi zombies. There are five main buildings in this map and four unlockable swamp areas connecting these buildings. Four of the buildings contain only one room, while the main building has two. This is the second map where the electricity doesn't have to be turned on. This is the first map where the perk machines spawn randomly and the second map where the mystery box can explode and reappear. This is the first map where the players can walk outside of buildings without glitching or cheating and have zombies spawn next to them. This is the first map with a zip line and introduces Hellhounds. This map also fleshes out some of the back story. This is the first map to include completely new content; and not based on a map built into the game, although it takes some design cues from Makin and Knee Deep. This is also the first map where the identities of the players are known. This level takes place in a swamp somewhere in the Pacific. This map introduces a new weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, an electricity-casting weapon that can destroy waves of zombies at once. Der Riese This is the fourth map in the Nazi zombie campaign.It is the first map where zombies can climb over areas and jump down from an area towards the characters. It introduces Pack-a-punch machines, which for a fee, upgrades weapons to have increased ammo capacity, more power, etc. It is the second map where the power is required to be switched on. It is the third map where Perk-a-cola machines are included, and the second where perk machines do not spawn randomly. It is the second map to have Hellhounds. It is the first map to have teleporters, the first where you can acquire the Monkey bomb and the bowie knife, the first to have the fly trap and is the third map to feature Nazi Zombies. It is the second map where the identity of the characters are known, and the third to advance the plot. History Known History *Doctor Maxis and Edward used Element 115 to perform tests and created zombies. They performed these tests in Der Riese. Also at Der Riese, the Wunderwaffe was created as were the teleporters. Speculated History External links * http://www.nazizombies.com/ * http://www.nazizombies.co.uk/ Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies